Halo: Team Shadowleaf
by Heliosarc
Summary: A team of the best snipers in the history of UNSC have been brought together and are now going to be assigned to a mission in which will determine the fate of the human race. With the death of a former member and a severe turn of events, how will this group of friends survive what's ahead of them?
1. Chapter I: Introduction

_I just wanted to be clear that I will be posting as often as I can but with school and other life things going on, I may be posting only once a week. Just want to also note a couple things to, italics before or after the chapter are A/N but if in the chapter then it's the character's thoughts. If there are multiple talking at once then the thought is of the person that spoke last unless specificed otherwise._

 _The story is told from the point of view of a Spartan. For this chapter, anything italics is his thoughts._

 **Chapter I: Introduction**

 _For a cold night, after all that has happened, there is still silence in these halls. It seems almost too silent. Despite being cliche and everything, I'm not kidding, it definitely feels that._

I'm on the UNSC Infinity. I have been for the last few days due to my team and I being reassigned to a different mission as the last one was...let's just say it didn't go well.

Currently just sitting in my room, on my bunk. It's clean with white sheets and black pillow and seemed not at all special as if I was alike to the UNSC soldiers. I mean, not trying to sound like I'm any different but I'm a spartan and signed up for experimental procedures in which was given to very few. I am one of many that survived it but...most of those that survived experienced effects. I guess it's part of the job, I could always deal with that.

I heard a banging on my door in which startled me due to just being lost in my thoughts. My mind was roaming the flashbacks that came frequently from the last mission.

"Wretch! Come on!" A voice yelled out. I knew who it was and I laughed.

"I know I know! I'll be out in a minute! Just collecting m-my bearings." I said, feeling that stutter in my voice. It's the first time ever in my life that my mood has changed from one thing to another if that makes any sense.

I put on my clothes as I realized I was only in my undergarments. I put on black jeans along with a white T-shirt. I took my dog tag in which was on a silver string-like material. It was...a parting gift I should say. In which brings up the mission reassignment again. I put the dog tag around my neck and wore it. It had "Niq" embedded into the dog tag with a gold lining around the dog tag itself.

I looked in the mirror and looked at myself, making sure I looked okay and not a mess. My hair is black, not dyed which means I'm still sane, in which doesn't mean I have dyed my hair before. I am Caucasian, still me obviously. My hair a bit messy but that's ordinary I guess. I have an average muscle build, in which says a lot considering that I'm a spartan for the UNSC.

I pressed a button on the top side of the door frame in which opened the door that my friend had banged on and apparently was still waiting there.

"Finally, you take so long. Come on!" They said. I smiled in which was the wrong move because this is what happened next.

"Why are you smiling? A burial is nothing to be smiling about."

"I'm sorry. It's just, I keep seeing happiness on the outside but realize that the sad is still there." I said, I could feel myself being softer. I hated it but I let it be.

She sighed, "Look, Carter? What we all went through? It was bound to happen, one of us dying to one of those things. We thought we could trust the covenant but they gave us another reason to not trust them. You can't blame yourself. The team doesn't blame you. _I_ don't blame you."

I sighed, I think I could feel a tear but I mentally told it to march right back into my eyes.

"Thank you Siena. But it still doesn't help with the death of John." I said.

"It'll be fine, Carter. We've been through a lot, I'm surprised myself that we lasted this long." Siena said. Both her and I laughed.

"Now come on, we have a burial to get to." She added.

"Yeah, don't want to miss that." I said with a smile. _Don't want to miss it, especially if it was your own best friend._

We reached the room where the burial took place. John's body laid out on a coffin of some sorts. He had his hands folded together on his stomach and his favorite weapon beside him in which was a Dragunov SVD. A sniper like the rest of us except he had a fond liking of the rifle. Even though there were better versions.

John had a black suit and white tie along with black pants. His hair is black and combed and apparently his past-large beard had been shaved

"You know that if John saw what they did to him, he would track down who did it and kill them right?" I whispered to Siena. She laughed silently and I continued watching people giving off their farewells to John before they send his body off to space.

Siena went and then I went. I could feel a tear going down my face.

"You were always my friend. You supported me even in times that you knew that I was wrong. You only did so because I needed to learn the difference between right and wrong. You did really well with that over the years. You're the one who taught me to be my best self that I can be even when I thought I couldn't for both myself and others. And for that, I thank you. You're the best friend I've ever had." I rested my hand on his chest. He was the closest friend I've ever had and he was gone.

I sighed quietly in sadness and went back with the group as spartans and soldiers alike began leaving to get back to their assigned duties. I looked at Siena, now just realizing what she was wearing. She had a dark blue gown on along with her black hair being smooth-looking. Her face seeming a bit dim but clearly white. She walked towards me as I was speaking casually with a friend who was a soldier of UNSC.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Siena asked.

"Doing fine, just wish that John could be with us." I said.

"I know. You can't be drinking too, you know that right?" She said as she raised an eyebrow at my small glass of wine.

"My best friend just died, I think tomorrow's big mission can survive one drink. I have plenty of time until it happens." I explained to her who sighed in disappointment at what I said. As if on cue, a UNSC soldier ran over to me with full-on UNSC gear on with a standard-issued assault rifle in his hands. I was about to yell at him for bringing a gun to a burial but I didn't because of what he said next.

"Mission has been moved to be sooner. There was an incident that occurred. The director wants you two and the rest of the team briefed for the mission. Meeting in the conference room." The soldier explained.

"When?" I asked.

"Now sir." The soldier replied.

I looked over to Siena who was confused and then the two of us looked back to the soldier. _looks like my night break just ended._


	2. Chapter II: Unexpected Occurances

_**Hello once again. I changed the format of A/Ns to make it more recognizable for the before and after of chapters.**_

 _ **Story is told from Carter's Point of view.**_

 **Chapter II: Unexpected** **Occurrences**

I was running to my room because I wanted to get a jacket for the briefing but the alarms began to blare loudly. The alarms startled me at first but then I began running towards the helm control of the Trinity. I reached there and my team along with some others were there with The Director standing on a raised platform where the flight navigator would be but isn't at the current moment.

"We are under attack gentlemen. Or we will be at least, we must be prepared. Be warned that this is not a drill. I have received some news from an informant who says that the Covenant have made an alliance with another faction or race. We are still unaware of who this new alliance is with but all we know is that they are dangerous and extremely more advanced than we are." The director explained. I could hear a hissing sound but I couldn't find the source. I looked around, my eyes roaming the entire room until I saw some kind of green mist coming out of the vents. _Shit._ The director had been talking, explaining the plan to seek out their operations and put an end to them until The Director started coughing.

The director began coughing, "Excuse m-" He continued coughing, each cough being rougher than the last until he began vomiting blood and fell to the ground.

"Everyone run now! The air is infected!" I shouted, running out of room and standing by the control panel for the door. Everyone ran out and once everyone was out, I locked the door and put it in lockdown mode. A window-like door had slammed down and sealed the other room by itself. I looked through the window, seeing The Director's body moving slightly. _He's alive?_

"Wait! He's still alive!" I yelled and looked towards The Director but didn't open the door.

"What are you still doing then?! Open the door! We got to save him!" Siena said as she ran to the door and attempted to unlock it.

"I'm not unlocking that door." I said after the control panel flashed red and an AI said, "Lockdown mode has been initiated. Master code required to cancel."

"Open the door, Carter. _Now_." Siena ordered.

"You are not in charge Siena. I'm sorry about-" I was interrupted by The Director or what looked like The Director, his body seemed demented. Black roots had formed in and out of his body. He rammed into the door, attempting to break it.

"That is not The Director, Siena. There's nothing we can do for him. We don't even know what caused this, now let's go! The air in here is probably infected too!" I shouted and Siena ran towards the Armory. _Of course she chooses that place._ I realized that everyone may have to suit up and get off Trinity because the entire ship may be infected. I get into the armory, everyone was getting suited up.

"Team shadowleaf, collect your AIs." I ordered them. Each of my team grabbed a computer chip and inserted it into our helmets in which then had a blue energy-like screen show up inside our helmets when we put it on. The screen having our current weapons, ammo, health and shield health along with armor integrity. There was also a ballistics tracker built in for each of us. As we were snipers, sometimes there are enemies we dont see son we use those and find our enemies faster and easier.

I saw my suit, still untouched, everyone already suited up.

"We'll be using the escape pods as our means of escape. Five people per pod. Go now!" I ordered, each of the soldiers sprinting towards the pods and launching off. My team however stood still.

"You coming with?" A voice asked. A person from my team.

"I am, Horice. But I still need to download the data and then erase it from the mainframe. We dont want our most precious data in the hands of the enemy." I explained. My team nodded.

"Then we're coming with you. We leave no person behind." Another voice said.

"Me too." Another said.

"Thank you both, George, Sam. Okay then. Time to get suited up." I said. My suit opened up allowing me to easily step inside normally and the suit would close over me and lock its parts together. I could feel a shield-like thing overwhelm me, protecting me. My HUD lit up and my stats were shown. I grabbed a magnum and a battle rifle. I put the magnum in a sheath in which was in my suit's right leg for easy access. When I put the magnum in the slot, the magnum disappeared inside my armor.

I grabbed a grenade and kept it just in case.

"You guys also know what I need to get as well right?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Let's go." I said.

We began outside the armory. Siena and Sam watching our backs with assault rifles. I held my battle rifle and looked around for hostiles. We were walking and eventually reached the locked door.

"The air Is toxic but our suit is compressed so we should be good. Siena and Sam, go to my room. You already know what to get. Then head to your own rooms if you want and grab anything you'll need. You both go as well, George and Horice. I'll be fine." I explained. They nodded and began jogging to their destination.

I punched in a security code into the control panel. _Zero-Alpha-92-61-07-sixty-john._

"Okay then." I said as the door sprung open and the green mist was going outside. I went through the door frame and came upon the flight navigators chair. I sat down.

"Clara, begin the download of all the files on The Trinity. You already know my access code." I said.

"Downloading data..." A female robotic voice said. I placed the AI chip inside a slot on the control panel before asking for the download. I looked at my surroundings. Something didnt seem right. I guess I was correct because I just got thrown against the large glass window in which if broken, I would be sucked into space. I grunted when I hit the glass wall. Pain went throughout my body but began fading away. I had fallen down after hitting the glass and was now on the ground. I looked quickly to see the attacker in which was what I hoped wouldn't be attacking me. It was The Director, or at least what was left of him.

I grabbed my magnum and shot the monster multiple times, only stalling for the data to download. The bullets pushing him back a bit. I pulled out my battle rifle and continued firing, not much effect could be seen. Only body parts fallen to the ground but then regrown. _This thing just can't be killed now can it?!_ I ran to another side of the room, continuing to fire at the demented creature.

"Download complete." Clara said with a ding sound. That was my cue. I ran to the monster, and rammed into it causing it to fly across the room and hit the window. I had unfortunately miscalculated my strength. The landing of the beast apparently was too much for the glass and it broke. I began flying out but grabbed onto the railing. I watched as the creature flew right out and into space, it seemed to be headed towards the planet. I felt the pressure against me start to go at ease and I could finally breathe.

I let go and punched a couple buttons in which then showed a blue shield instead of the glass. My body then falling roughly to the ground. The door to this room opened allowing my team to come in and run to me. I stood up, relieved that I didn't have to deal with the creature anymore.

"Carter! Are you alright?" Siena asked as she examined me as if I were her child.

"I would be if you weren't treating me like a child. I'm fine, I've been through worse." I said.

"You sure about that?" Horice asked as he pointed to the green puncture in my armor. A blue-like fluid leaving the suit from where the beast apparently had punctured my armor.

I took off my helmet and Siena looked like she was about to cry. I looked at her with question in my eyes, my face asking what was wrong.

"Carter, your neck. It's blue. Your arteries are blue." She said. All of us had taken off our helmets.

"Then why isn't he changing into that thing? Shouldn't he be a demented creature by now?" Sam asked. He had his assault rifle in his hands, not aimed at me but prepared on high alert along with Horice. But the last two were calm and not as alert as Ian and Horice, they infact were more concerned about my well-being.

"That was from the green mist of some sorts. He apparently cut me like a zombie would and infected me. But I don't know what he infected me with in which is the problem." I explained. I felt an aching pain. I looked at the right side of my torso as there was a large gash in the armor and apparently some bleeding. I hadn't noticed this and apparently the pain hadn't set in until now.

"So that's where he got me." I said as I fell to my butt and laid against the railing. My breathing getting a bit more difficult.

"Carter!" She said, worried more than ever now. Sam looked like he was about to aim his rifle at me.

"You guys need to leave. I going to turn into what The Director turned into." I said. Siena began having tears go down her eyes. The rest of the group having their own share of tears but only a few drops compared to Siena.

"Go now Siena, all of you." I said, the breathing more and more difficult. The alarms began blaring again. Sam moved over to the control pane beside me.

"Shit. We got Covenant comin' over here. We gotta go now!" Sam said, eyeing them all quickly before he began walking away. Horice and George followed. Siena hesitating with leaving.

"Please Siena. Go while you still can." I said, feeling more and more pain in my side. The pain beginning to explore its way throughout my body. I began to groan at the pain.

"I can't leave you, Carter. You're family." Siena said. George had seen that Siena hasn't left my side and quickly jogged back to Siena, whispering in her ear, "Come on Siena. There's nothing left that we can do for him. We have to leave him."

"No! I won't leave him! I can't leave him!" Siena said.

"Oh for god's sake. Grab her and get her out of the room." Sam said.

"Sam." I said, my voice sounding as if I was about to say my last words.

"Sir?" Sam asked.

"Drop the formality. Get her out of here, I'll seal myself off." I said. Sam now had a surprised look.

"Are you sure, Carter?" Sam asked. I hesitated for a second.

"I am." The second I said it, Horice and George grabbed Siena who began screaming my name, wanting them to let go of her. They carried her out and Sam closed the door.

Now it was my turn. I stood up, pain radiating throughout my body. I felt like I wanted to die so that it would just end. Even that says a lot as I have gone through a lot in training just to become a spartan. I pressed a couple buttons on the panel and I can hear whooshing sound, some air being released. And then a large rumble as if an earthquake but quick. I had detached the navigation room from the rest of the ship and now I began floating off towards Earth in which happened to be the closest planet. I had to make sure I couldn't infect anyone there in case someone found my body so I set the beacon on the room to Containment/Quarentine. I began steering the room with it's personal reserve thrusters away from the planet in an orbit but not close enough to start going towards the planet. I was just about to lock course but then felt an insane jab of pain in my head. I put my hands on my head, feeling the pain intensively. I could still hear Siena's screams as she saw the room leave the range of the rest of the UNSC: Trinity.

I fell to the ground, the pain immense. I had curled up into a ball as if a child hearing unbearable screams in their head constantly and wanting them to stop. I could then feel my body extending, stretching. _It's starting._ I could feel my body changing. My face stretching and my bones bending. My legs being completely changed. All I felt was unbearable pain until then it was too much. My vision went black. All the pain disappeared. The sounds went silent. I felt nothing.

Nothing was the best word to be used after everything went black. I think I...Died.

 ** _As probably expected. I didn't expect to post that much but I guess I am. I finally came to a conclusion that I'll be posting about 2-3 times a week. Random days in which will obviously be unknown even by me._**

 ** _Anyways, thanks for reading. I'll see you in the next chapter._**


	3. Chapter III: Change

**_Well here's the first chapter of the week. To be clear, in case any of you have questions concerning the POV choices on the OCs. Yes, each member of Team Shadowleaf will be getting their own chapter of what their point of view is._**

 ** _This chapter will be shared among two OCs in which will be Sam and Carter. As I know there is obviously some want in how Carter is doing. But also how Siena is doing as of being separated from her leader and also her best friend._**

 ** _First part will be of Sam's POV and then Carter's POV._**

 **Chapter III: Change**

 **—()—Sam's POV—()—**

I can't believe I did that. I just closed the door and locked it and watched as Carter was sent off into space. I didn't even think about saying goodbye. I just felt like it wasn't the last time that I was going to see him but at the same time, it felt terrible. He was going to become the creature that The Director turned into.

I knelt down to Siena who was on her knees crying with her hands covering her face.

"I'm sorry Siena. There was nothing more we could do for him except save ourselves. He wanted us to be safe. That's why he had to send himself off into space." I explained to Siena, sincerity in my voice.

Siena looked up at me in the eyes. I could feel her aggression, "He got sent out into space because you let him. You didn't even resist the command." Siena said. She stood up as did I.

"You killed him, Sam. By letting him go out there, separating himself from his team, you killed him. You, _killed_ , him!" Siena yelled and stormed off to the armory.

"Sam, you were second in command. You're now the leader of Team Shadowleaf." Horice said.

"I know, Horice." I said and sighed. I know I basically sent Carter to his death but by this point, he was already dead. I simply followed out Carter's orders. He was still the leader even when he was about to die. It's not like I could ignore him.

"There's still the covenant threat. What should we do, _Sir_?" Horice asked. He had intentionally said Sir in a tone as if to clarify that I was now the leader. In which both annoyed me but also made me feel even worse about letting Carter go.

"Get Siena, fell her to head to Escape pod BH-2." I ordered. I began getting serious.

"The rest of you, head directly there." I added. They all nodded and began their way to go do what was ordered of them to do.

I headed over to the secondary navigation room in which was about halfway across the ship in which was a pain. Also a worse pain due to the fact that now we were being attacked by the Covenant. "They have begun firing and in which will be difficult for us to leave untouched." Horice explained, apparently he didn't follow my order.

"What about the planet below?" _I remember seeing an earth-looking planet below._

"Unknown. I think it may be Planet Reach." Horice responded.

"The same planet that the Noble Team were on? Aren't they dead." I asked.

"The report said they were MIA. Should we set a destination there?" Horice asked. As if on cue, a large shaking emerged in the ship. We were being fired upon and soon enough, the UNSC Trinity won't be able to hold out much longer.

"Yes." I said after the shaking stopped. We both began running towards the armory, grabbed some extra gear. George and Siena weren't there.

"Let's get to the escape pods. They're probably waiting on us." I said. We grabbed some extra ammo/mags along with grenades and then ran off to the escape pods. We found Escape Pod BH-2 and then got inside. George and Siena thankfully were in there, waiting.

"Okay, everyone ready?" I asked. Another large shaking in the ship again. I closed and locked the door, pressing a couple buttons inside the escape pod and then hit the launch button. Everyone was strapped in and the second I hit the launch button, it felt like we were shot out of a cannon at 200 miles per hour. I set the destination for the planet closest to us in which might be Planet Reach but we were still unsure as we have never been or even seen Planet Reach before.

Large amounts of shaking were being felt as we were leaving the ship. Then there was a brief amount of time where we had silence and no shaking until then it started again as we began going towards the planet. I could see that the hull integrity was holding but the outer shields were slowly losing its power as we were being attacked by banshees. The escape pods were meant to take a punch as if it were nothing.

We began to reach the atmosphere of the planet and began falling faster and faster, thrusters were slowing our speed but I already knew that our landing was going to be rough.

"Okay everyone." I said as I looked each of them in the eye.

"We escaped their range of fire." I said, pausing between sentences as I looked at the scanners, the trajectory and the systems of the escape pod.

"And we're now safe. The only bad part is the landing of the escape pod. It'll be rough, really rough. So I'm going to try and put all power to the thrusters to stop our landing but it can only do so much as so much power was already given to the shields to prevent the covenant from penetrating the hull and then causing death to all of us." I explained. I could already see worry in their eyes but their faces overall were determined for survival.

"Okay." I said as I looked at the trajectory.

"Slight change of plans." I added as I looked to where we were going to most probably land.

"We're going to need to jump out, each one of us. And then rendezvous. There's two places we could meet up at. Go to the closest place and then we'll all meet at the center of the two of them. Calling this checkpoint Alpha," I began pointing to places on the map quickly and saying their designated names, "Bravo," I continued pointing all different locations, "and finally, Charlie. Horice and George meet at Checkpoint Alpha. Siena and I will go to Checkpoint Bravo and then we'll meet up at Checkpoint Charlie." I explained thoroughly.

"Questions?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

I began pressing a couple buttons and a holographic interface popped up with each of our stats.

"I'll be sending a map to each of your HUDs along with activating your AIs since we are technically now MIA to UNSC and weren't officially activated. We are on our own with no backup. Keep that in mind." I said. We had another 10-15 seconds until we had to jump but it seemed so long that I had been talking.

"The order of us jumping will be Horice, George, Siena and finally, me." I said, seeing the trajectory. I pulled a handle and the hatch on top of the escape pod flew right off like the top of a car when you detached it while driving. The pod was falling at a 90 degree angle almost.

"Horice, jump! Now now now! Go!" I shouted. Horice flew right out, feet out. I waited a couple seconds before shouting at George and he jumped and then finally Siena.

"See you down there, Siena." I said to her. She didn't even look me in the eyes and then jumped. I sighed, both disappointed in myself and almost in Siena. She'll eventually have to stop acting like a child.

Finally, I jumped. I could see the ground clearly and apparently if I waited another second to jump, then it would've been over for me. I jumped out and landed. Apparently a three meter jump. I landed on my side with a grunt but got up. The other three I bet had a rougher jump as they had to jump a further distance. I cant imagine their landing currently.

I began my way to Checkpoint Bravo in which was an abandoned warehouse in which was in the middle of no where in the grassy plains. My current area being alike to a desert but the grassy plains at the same time. Looks like I have a long way to go.

 **—()—Carter's POV—()—**

I didn't know what happened. I had thought I died but only blacked out. I had a severe headache and could feel alarms blaring along with a lot of shaking. When I looked outside the broken glass window where the shield was supposed to be, I thought I should've been dead but quickly noticed the grass. I was on the planet. _What the fuck?_ I looked towards the door and walked up to it. There was something different about it. The colors of the door were different. They were slightly lighter than usual and looked smaller than they did before. I caught a glimpse of the mirrored glass of the door and quickly turned around, thinking I saw a covenant elite. Nothing was there. I became confused. Was my mind playing tricks on me?

I looked at the glass again, a covenant elite standing there. I looked behind me again slowly but keeping my eyes fixed on the covenant elite. Its head moving with mine the same way. _What kind of fucked up trick is this? A covenant elite playing tricks on me?_ I looked behind me seeing nothing. I stood back a bit, seeing both my sides but didn't see a human. Only a single covenant elite. I didn't see my human self in the mirror, only a covenant elite.

"What the fuck?" I garbled, not understanding what I had just said. I turned my head left and right, and so did the covenant elite in the mirror. I wanted to look at my hands but was afraid of what I might see because I believed that the truth might be too much. The realization of why I blacked out from the pain, why I thought I had died and why I have so much pain in my head. I looked down and saw myself, my hands completely different. Three large fingers and grayish. My armor different. I looked behind me, seeing my spartan-issued armor on the ground and broken open.

"This can't be happening." I said out loud, still not understanding what I said. The realization had hit me. The beast that infected me, it caused my body to change. To transform into something else.

I changed into what looked like a Ranger elite, luckily with armor. I fell to the ground, my body laid out. My hands at the sides of my head, holding it as if I was losing my mind and I was. I couldn't believe what happened. I took a deep breath. I stood up.

I had turned into my enemy. My enemy in which has been my enemy for my entire life. I was trained for my entire life to despise and kill my enemy. And I have just been changed into my enemy. I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming, that I was actually dead because there was no way that this was reality.

I walked over to my armor, my headache apparently gone. I grabbed the knife off the top chest piece and took my arm, cutting only a little. I could feel the pain, I could feel the blood trickling down my alien arm and seeing drops of blood dripping to the metal ground. I hadn't woke up. I could feel the pain.

"Not a dream." I said, I was starting to go insane. I can't live with this. I tried opening the handgun compartment of my suit but it wouldn't open. It had a nerve system setup in the suit to indicate when the wearer would want the handgun but I wasn't in the suit and even if I tried going inside, I wouldn't fit. I tried prying open the compartment but it was difficult because of 1, my fingers were different and I didn't know how to use them. And 2, the armor was built to take an RPG round so I doubt I could even get in even if I was the strongest human being with a crowbar.

I continued trying, feeling a liquid going down from my eyes. I stopped trying and was knelt down. I moved one of my fingers gently to my right eye and got a drop and held the finger in front of me where I can easily see it. It was a tear, an alien tear.

"Hey! I got one over here!" A voice shouted behind me. I turned around and saw a spartan. _Yes!_ I mentally celebrated.

"Oh shit! It's covenant!" The voice said, sounding male. Another male came. They both had their assault rifles aimed at me. The light from outside blinded their faces so I couldn't identify them. Their voices familiar but not familiar at the same time.

I put my hands up in surrender. I didn't know what to do.

"What the?" One spartan asked, moving slowly towards me. I heard an explosion nearby, and it was close. I cocked my head towards where it sounded from. It sounded so clear, the explosion. I could hear fire burning easily. I was about to get up to see if I could see what it was but instead got kicked down and my head held down by one spartan's foot.

"You move, you die you scum." The spartan said, his face now more visible and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Looky here, it's scared for its life." He added. It was Horice.

"Impossible." The other male spartan said as they walked over to look at me, rifle still aimed at my head. I was indeed scared for my life but also extremely confused.

"Why would it be scared, they are never scared. Is it resisting?" The male spartan asked. Now seeing the other one's face, I recognized it as George.

"Does it matter?" Horice asked, as he was about to pull the trigger.

"Hold on Horice, just answer the question." George said as if an order. Horice sighed, finger gently pressing the trigger but not enough to fire it. Horice shook his head as to say, "No"

"Put cuffs on him. If he doesn't want to fight then we'll have him as our prisoner. We'll interrogate him and find out how they found us, where their leader is so that we can kill them when we're able to." George said.

"I doubt it'll be helpful as we are alone here on Planet Reach. We still need to get to Checkpoint Charlie and meet up with Sam and Siena. God knows how they're doing as they were the last to drop." Horice explained.

"How do you suppose we get off this planet, and then close to the ship, Even better, kill their leader with just the four of us." He added.

"Five." I said, my voice not understandable to me and by the look of George and Horice's faces, they didn't understand what I said either.

"What'd you say?" Horice asked.

"Five." I repeated. I attempted at english words but failed each time.

"What is he saying?" George asked as he looked at Horice and then back to me.

"I don't know. I don't speak scum language." Horice responded.

"F-" I began sounding it out, listening my voice, making the letters understandable but individually.

"F-Fi-Fiv...Feeve...Feive Five" I said, I started getting happy but it was quickly gone.

"Five? What does he mean by that?" Horice asked.

"Five...wait. Horice. You said four of us. He said five. Carter's alive!" George said.

"Even if he's not dead, he'll be soon. He's up in orbit, preventing himself from reaching here." Horice said.

"Horice, Carter is down here. Look around you, is there another room alike to the one he was in? This is the exact room! He must have left and escaped!" George said.

Horice sighed, "Carter, if he is alive and walking around means that he is also a walking infection. You saw The Director. Carter would obviously not even be himself anymore.

"It's me. I'm Carter!" I said, almost as a shout. I could see Horice was about to yank his finger on the trigger and outright kill me but didn't.

"What the hell? He's yelling for help! We need to shut him up quickly before any reinforcements get here." Horice said. He let go but kept his rifle fixed on me.

"I am Carter! Don't you understand?! Understand me, please!" I shouted as I began getting up but was quickly hit in the chest by the butt of George's rifle onto the ground. Pain surged through my chest. Apparently not too much armor on my body.

"Shit. This'll do." Horice said. He grabbed a cloth rag and when I opened my mouth to repeat what I was trying to say, he shoved the rag inside my mouth and then cuffed me.

"There, I cuffed him like you wanted. Prisoner and can't talk." Horice said, picking me up and then having his rifle pointed at my head. George had his rifle pointed at where it seemed like to be my heart but I couldn't tell. I couldn't even put my hand over to where my heart should be because my hands were behind my back.

I was about to spit out the cloth rag when Horice began digging his rifle into my neck until I stopped struggling with the rag.

We got outside and I felt the soothing warmth of the sun.

"This is going to be a long day."


	4. Chapter IV: Team

**_Wondering what to do with the storyline. So many possibilities of this ending. Some of you are probably frustrated with a couple characters due to either stupidity or their lack of caring._**

 ** _I'll be doing my best on trying to get a POV scenario for each of the team members in this chapter._**

 **Chapter IV: Team**

 **—()—George's POV—()—**

 _It's the worst when you know that your leader who you thought had been dead this entire time is alive and was an inch away from your grasp but got loose so easily._

"I should kill him where it stands." Horice said. His rifle holstered but still in front of him. He was ready to shift the aim of the rifle and pull the trigger on the visitor. I didn't know who this thing is. But what was even more confusing was that Horice called the elite a "him"

"Him?" I asked. Horice had accidentally made the elite sound human but that may have just been my mind messing with me.

"What do you mean, _him?_ " Horice asked.

"You said _him_. You said that you should kill _him_ where it stands." I said, emphasizing the word, "him"

"I did not, George."

 **—()—Horice's POV—()—**

"Yes you did, Horice. You clearly said it." George said, I had realized he stopped moving.

"Stand still." I ordered the elite and it did so along with turning around. I didn't ask for it to turn around and was about to scold it but didn't. I didn't really care that much. I faced George and glared at him in the eyes.

"Maybe I did." I said, admitting it. I could see the elite grin with its tendrils in which was both disturbing and upsetting in nature.

"Wipe that grin off your face, scum." I said, it did just that. The elite now having a poker face.

The elite turned around and looked as if it were searching for something. And then it started trying to yell something but was muffled by the rag I had rammed into its mouth.

"Nice try calling for help but it won't work." I said with a smile. It looked towards me and stared and then back outside.

"What the hell is he going on about?" George asked.

"I dont kno-" I was cut off by being rammed onto the ground by the elite. In that moment, I saw a bright purple beam go past my face and right into a wall, leaving a small but extremely burnt hole in the room. The elite immediately got off and I aimed my rifle at him, about to pull the trigger but George stopped me by placing his hand on my rifle and lowering it. My rifle firing into the ground, almost hitting the elite.

"What the hell are you doing?" George asked. Another beam went past.

"Killing that thing, it tried to kill me!" Horice shouted. I heard gunshots from another rifle but it wasn't from either of our weapons. We looked outside the door but didn't move, seeing grunts and some jackals being fired upon. We moved into cover behind some barricades on both sides of the railings. I looked behind me to see the elite firing upon its own kind. I was in utter shock, how the hell did it get out of the cuffs? It had taken out the rag and seemed determined to continue firing upon its own kind, killing grunts and jackals until the entire group was dead. The second the last appeared to have died, the elite fired one more time in which seemed to be a random direction and then locked eyes with me.

The elite said something but I couldn't understand it. Then another shot was fired, except really close to me. I looked behind me to see Siena and Sam at the doorway. Siena had fired a magnum at the elite. It dropped to the floor but was kneeling. It had dropped its rifle and was holding its wound in which was in its arm.

"Horice, George! You alright?" Sam asked. He gave the signal with two fingers, to advance forward. He gave this signal to Siena to moved past us and towards the elite. It didn't even attempt to get up.

"I am, sir." George said. I didn't say anything, I looked at the elite who locked eyes with me again and then was kicked down by Siena in the head. The elite, now unconscious.

 **—()—Sam's POV—()—**

"Horice? Are you alright?" I asked again, apparently he hadn't heard me the first time.

"Ye-Yes, I am." Horice said, not looking me in the eye.

"Is it dead, Siena?" I asked out loud.

"No, sir. Unconscious." Siena said, ready to fire, "Should I kill it?"

"No, we'll keep him as our best friend. Yes, kill the elite!" I shouted.

"Wait!" Horice shouted just in time for Sam to raise her rifle, firing a bullet and grazing the elite's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing, Horice?" I asked, thinking he was out of his mind.

"Keep him prisoner, sir." Horice said, there was a pause before he said sir. I frowned at him, obviously he couldn't see my face due to my helmet and vice versa but I could tell he could image my face.

"Cuff him and blind him." I ordered Siena.

"Awwww...But I wanted a good kill. Why did you guys get to have all the fun?" Siena asked George and Horice as she cuffed the elite and then blinded it with the rag in which used to be in its mouth.

"We didn't." George said.

"Then who killed all the covenant outside?" I asked, now curious.

Horice simply looked towards me and then towards the elite. And then we all looked towards the elite.

 **An hour later...**

 **—()—Carter's POV—()—**

I woke up, my head hurting. I attempted to rub my head to ease the pain but my hands in cuffs. _Didn't I free myself from the cuffs with the knife?_ I thought. I thought my eyes were closed but apparently not. I could see the slight shiftness between a lighter dark and a dark dark. I was blinded with something. Like a blindfold-like object.

Then I began thinking, "Oh maybe, it was a dream all along." I sighed in relief.

"Thank god that was only a dream." I said. I still couldn't understand my voice. But I heard clicks of guns along with some cocking of them and the sounds sounded like all around me as if I were surrounded. I stretched all my jaw mandibles.

"What the fuck does it think its doing?" Siena asked.

"Its stretching, calm down." Horice said.

"Five." I said, my Fs a little not understandable but I think they got the picture.

"Did it just speak english?" Siena asked.

"What the hell does it mean by _Five_?" Sam asked.

"Its from an earlier conversation. I said that there were now only four of us due to Carter's...well.." Horice paused and then Siena added on, "Death, yes we know."

"Then the elite said Five. Or at least it tried to after a couple attempts." Horice continued. I nodded, hoping to give some clarification.

"What the? Can it understand us?" Siena asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't have the time nor the interest to study our enemy. I still don't to this moment." Horice said, frowning upon the idea. I could clearly sense that he was annoyed.

I could hear one of them getting closer but I couldn't tell because I was blinded by the blindfold. Then my vision went entirely white and I shifted my head to the lower left. The sunlight burning my eyes momentarily and then I opened them slowly and looked at the group.

"Can you understand me?" Siena asked. I looked her in the eyes and shook my head.

"He _can_ understand us?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Oh great. He's a comedian now." George said while crossing his arms. I laughed but quickly stopped as I noticed the group had changed their postures towards me.

"Did he just laugh?" Horice asked with a laugh of his own. I simply turned my attention to him.

I began to walk towards Siena but stopped the second the entire team aimed their rifles at my head. I moved slowly until my head and her head were a foot away.

"Five." I said, now clearly.

"What conversation was the word _Five_ from again? You said only four of us and then the elite said five?" Siena asked, turning her head only a little but kept her eyes locked with mine.

"That is correct." Horice confirmed.

Siena mumbled something towards me but I didn't hear her and then she repeated herself.

"Carter's alive." She said, barely understandable.

"Carter's alive!" She shouted and looked like she was about to hug me but instead, kicked me and I landed on my back. I tried to get up but she pinned me with her foot on my chest. I could feel the weight of her armor on me. I had my head turned to the right side and she had her rifle digging into the side of my head.

"Where is Carter or I swear, I'll kill you right here, right now!" She shouted, her voice breaking.

"Tell me!" She said. I simply said nothing, the pressure of the gun lessening. She then took off her helmet and walked to the others. The other team members took off their helmets and Horice hugged Siena. She cried onto his armor, dropping her rifle onto the grassy ground.

I stood up and went over to a rock, and jumped in the air, landing the cuffs on an angled rock in which cracked the cuffs, almost breaking them.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sam shouted to me but I ignored him. I ripped my hands apart from each other, breaking the cuffs and grabbed some rocks, putting them in a circle. I had realized it was getting dark and wanted to setup a campfire.

"What the hell is it doing?" George asked. I was picking up rocks and just now realized that I had four fingers. Technically two fingers and two thumbs but continued grabbing rocks and placing them in a circle.

I grabbed some sticks from under some nearby trees and placed them in the middle of the rocks.

"He's making a campfire." Horice said, eyeing the elite but Siena was still crying, except silently now. She seemed to be calming down.

"Yeah, but how is he going to be able to ignite it for the fire?" George asked, now smiling smugly.

I knew he would ask that, he was always the one asking _mostly_ rational questions. Now with my hands free but the cuffs simply broken apart, I walked over to the group of four and held out my arms in which at first was a bad move but they lowered their rifles after realizing what I wanted.

"Already broken, why not remove them?" Sam asked and took off one and was about to take off the other but I pulled back the other arm. I shook my head and then picked up the fallen, unlocked cuff. I walked over to the unlit campfire and sat on my knees. I took the unlocked cuff and broke open a little panel on the side. I took apart some wires. I could've done this with the cuffs on but if I did then I would've activated the emergency protocol and the cuffs would inject a toxic poison in which would kill me under a minute. Its even worse for covenant in which is why I had them take it off. The reason why I only wanted one on and the other off instead of both is because since they seemed not to trust me yet, they could still shock me if I do something wrong. The cuffs were made to both torture and disable the enemy. I personally did a lot of research when joining UNSC and becoming a spartan, learning all the devices and how they breathed.

"Why doesn't he want the other cuff off?" Horice asked, giving a confused face. Siena now broke the hug and watched with the group. Her eyes red but recovering.

"I have no idea." George said.

"Me neither." Sam said. I waited to hear Siena's answer but I continued messing with the wires whilst doing so. I connected some wires to others and then a spark lit. I did it again next to a stick in which lit it on fire. I did it again a couple times on other sticks in which started a good fire. I stood up and tossed the now worthless cuff to George who caught it.

"How would he know how to get a fire started? Or even to use a cuff to do so?" Horice asked.

"He's not just any elite." George said, his posture now aggressive but didn't seem like he was going to attack. I began collecting more sticks and fed the fire some more.

I pointed to the sky, then pointed to the group of four and then pointed to the ground around the campfire. Since I obviously can't speak English, I would try sign language even though I haven't learned a single letter in it. I know English, Spanish, Russian and Greek but never thought to learn sign language. Even so, it'd be difficult with only two fingers and two thumbs.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"He's trying to tell us something. You guys just aren't paying attention." Siena said. The group came over to the campfire and sat around it. I seemed to be the one across from the group. They still didn't trust me. I don't blame them, I wouldn't trust me either.

I laid down as if I was about to sleep.

"It wants us to sleep." Horice said.

"Hell if I'm going to." Sam said.

"Then you'll take first watch if you don't trust _him._ " Siena said with a smile as she lay down but across the campfire. She's somewhat trustworthy of me I bet but not enough to trust me to not hurt her. I can deal with little steps at a time, especially with the fact that basic communication is out of the question.

"I will stay up. I'll stay up _all night long_." Sam said. The way he said the last three words put chills down my spine. I'm hoping just by saying the word "Five" they'll understand that I AM CARTER. But I have a feeling that it won't happen for a _long_ while. _Goodnight Shadowleaf._ I thought before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 _ **So in case you guys are confused, I'm creating a psychological profile on each member of the character. As in, I'm having their personality develop with the story. Everyone on the team being different in many ways. I'll be expressing their changes in personality throughout the story so be sure to look for that. Sometimes it'll be rapid and sometimes it'll be slowly over time.**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks for reading. See you next chapter. :)**_


	5. Chapter V: I'm sorry

_**Team Shadowleaf overall is doing pretty good. I have a plot down along with future plans of the story. I'm hoping for the relationship between the group to be better but you never know, there may be some occurrences within the story in which put either a halt or a drawback on it.**_

 **Chapter V: I'm Sorry**

 **—()—Sam's POV—()—**

What I find most irritating is the fact that my team is trusting our enemy.

I noticed around midnight, the alien started waking up. The one that had "saved" George and Horice in which I find hard to believe. This thing is smart, what I'm worried about is how smart it is.

"Go back to sleep." I told the alien. It sat up with its legs crossed, seeming almost human. "You are one strange alien." I added.

"Five." It said. I still didn't know what the alien meant by that. Obviously the only reason its alive is because it said the word "Five", indicating that it knew where Carter was but that could've just been pure luck to save its own skin.

"Where is Carter?" I asked. I had my assault rifle in both hands. I was ready for anything that could surprise me, or at least tried to blindly attack like the alien in which I believe may once given the chance.

I saw the alien start standing up and I pointed my rifle at its chest.

"Stay down." I told it. It stopped and stared at me directly in the eyes. It continued and grabbed some sticks, and began feeding the fire as its warm flame was dying slowly.

After the alien had fed the fire a bit, it sat back down with its legs crossed and looked at me.

"M." It said. _Another word? What the? How does this thing even know how to start learning our language?_

"8." It struggled to say. The letter and number were difficult to understand but were understandable enough to make out. He had said M8 but it didn't mean much.

"2." It added on. _M82? What does it mean by M82?_ I continued on and gave a questioning look towards the alien. It sat up again, with my rifle aimed at the ground. I didn't move my rifle this time, slowly trusting the alien but what it did next is what quickly diminished that thought.

The alien started moving towards Siena but I quickly aimed my rifle at its head instead of the chest this time.

"Don't you dare." I threatened. It raised its hands up almost like a surrender. It moved around Siena and pointed at the rifle on her back.

Back on the UNSC Trinity, Carter had told everyone to grab valuables to bring with them. He knew that he and his team wouldn't return to the ship as it was being attacked by Covenant, and the entire ship may have already been infected with the virus that killed both Carter and The Director. Carter had told us to bring both our valuables and his. His valuables were a hand-graved magazine with bullets specifically arranged to Carter's liking. He always knew what bullets came next but no one else knew. It could be a regular bullet, explosive or even his custom-made, black-market-type bullets. His last valuable, possibly the most important, was the highly-customized, modified and personally calibrated Barrett M82... _That's what the alien meant?_

"The Barrett M82. How'd you know the rifle design?" I asked.

"Five. M82." It said, struggling still with M82,but less with the word five. I gave the alien another questioning look to show that I was confused by what it meant. Though its vocabulary was very short, it probably only seemed that way. _Could it know the entire dictionary and is just struggling with learning how to speak it? Why start learning to speak English now?_ I was still insanely confused and lowered my weapon. I had lost track of time and was too focused on how the alien knew Carter's weapon design. With all the modifications, it barely looked like a Barrett M82 anymore.

I snapped out of it, but not in time for to see the end of Carter's barrel in my direction and a bullet fired right fast my face. If that rifle didn't have a silencer, that alien would've been screwed. It obviously didn't care if it had to pull the trigger, because if it didn't give a warning shot, I would've outright tried to shoot it instead of dropping my rifle.

The alien took a grenade from George's suit and took the pin off. You've got to be kidding me. It's going to kill us all. I moved to stop him but he began pressing the trigger. He didn't fire yet. The key word being yet. I didn't move. If I tried to wake up the rest of the team, I was dead for sure. I'm pretty sure Siena couldn't handle another death, especially right after Carter. Two have already died in one day, she didn't need another on her conscious especially if she was right there, sleeping.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly. It took off its cuff in which had apparently been unlocked this entire time. I was confused on how it did that but it wasn't my main focus as now it just put the cuff on my right wrist in which caused me some concern.

The alien adjusted its posture and then held Carter's gun If on duty. It then turned around and began leaving at a walking pace as if it knew that I wouldn't chase it. The alien was heading towards the forest and if the alien left then the chance to find Carter would be gone forever.

I ran to go tackle down the alien despite it having a gun. I guess I didn't think of just aiming my own weapon on it because when I got almost close enough, the cuff began electrocuting me, sending furious, waves of pain through my body. I fell to the ground in agony and looked at my wrist. I could see the red ring all around my wrist.

"Siena!" I shouted, I heard some rustling and groaning.

"What do you want, Sam? It's still dark out." Siena complained.

"The alien is getting away!" I shouted again. Siena cocked her head towards me and then towards the receding alien and bolted towards it. I could see the alien disappear from sight into the never-ending forest.

Siena went to the edge of the forest but didn't enter. Seeing her face, I knew that she couldn't see the alien and probably wouldn't find it.

"Shit. No no no! I had him! I had Carter in my grasp and now-" Siena's voice broke and she began crying. She fell to her knees.

I could hear her screaming, tears going down her face. I felt terrible. _Why did I wait?_ I could've tackled the alien the second it turned its back. Why didn't I attack sooner?!Many possibilities ran through my mind, pointless because it had happened. I let the alien get to my head and now it has escaped along with the whereabouts of Carter, devastating Siena.

A couple more minutes later, George and Horice woke and ran towards Siena asking what was wrong but soon realizing the situation. The two frowned at me. They knew it was my fault as I was the one on watch. I even wanted to keep watch, but look what happened. An escaped alien and a sorrowful spartan.

 _Why did I agree to keep watch? Why did I even give the idea of it in the first place?_ I lowered my head in regret. I saw a quick flash as if someone was shining a light from a small mirror. Except when I looked closer, the alien had been shining the scope toward me. It was waving its right hand, with the rifle in the other. It was...smiling. Why was it smiling? I looked over to the three who were huddled together for Siena.

"Siena, there! Look! It's the alien!" I shouted.

 **—()—Carter's POV—()—**

I heard Sam yell but I didn't run or hide. This may the last time I see them, because I doubt they'll believe me when I say that I'm Carter. I let my head droop a bit but quickly lifted it back up as I began walking back into the forest. I didn't know where to go, but I might as well learn to survive on my own and learn how to get used to this new body. I also have to keep track of the amount of ammo I have, since I'm used to my rifle but with this new body, it may as well be my first time wielding this weapon of mass destruction. So many kills, so much blood spilled by the trigger of this powerful weapon.

I made sure to tread carefully. Or at least, I thought so, until I heard a twig snap and looked behind me. The barrel end of an assault rifle aimed at me. Siena was aiming her rifle at me. How the hell did she get up here so fast? I was about to continue on my way when she began yelling at me.

"Don't you dare leave!" She had tears going down her face still. "Not if you still want to live."

George and Horice finally arrived along with Sam who were all behind Siena, watching her.

"This is a mistake, Siena." I said, not understandable to both her and I along with the rest of Team Shadowleaf.

Siena held out the rifle to her right side. The rifle was horizontal and aimed directly to her right.

"Shoot the zero." Siena said, as if an order. I studied her face. She was obviously up to something. I continued looking into her eyes until after a couple moments, I turned my gaze to the rifle. As any standard-issued assault rifle, there's always the tiny screen on the side of the weapon to show the amount of ammo left in the magazine: twenty, out of thirty-two.

I saw the zero which was tiny. At this distance, this would be the easiest shot ever normally. But as a covenant elite? I guess I would have to test my skills. I knew that if I aimed my rifle at the zero, the team would aim their weapons and fire at me. So I had to be quick.

I took a deep breath, then swiftly lifted my rifle with both hands, steadying the rifle. I could feel time slow around me. My breathing was getting slower. I could see my team raising their rifles. I gently pressed the trigger and then pressured more. The knockback of the rifle hit against my shoulder, but instead of the pain, I barely felt anything. The bullet flew through the air and straight towards the zero on the small screen. The bullet hit dead center of the zero and right through the rifle too. When I fired, the team began yelling at me to lower my rifle or they'll shoot me, except for Siena. She dropped the rifle, staring at it.

I lowered my rifle, but didn't drop it. I gave a threatening glare towards the team. I felt aggressive; after so much that has happened, I can't believe that I had to convince my own team that they were with me the entire time!

"Lower your weapons." Siena said.

"What?!" The team asked in disbelief. _What?! Does she know who I am? Has she finally figured it out?_ She shifted her gaze towards me.

"Let the alien go." She said.

"No, we can't let one of them g-"

"Now. Please, Sam. Let the alien go. He hasn't done anything wrong." Siena pleaded. Sam stared at her, not believing her. He walked closer to her and leaned to her ear.

"Is-" Sam seemed to hesitate but went into a whisper. I couldn't hear what he asked. Siena then shook her head as sign of denial.

Sam sighed, "Let the alien go." Sam gave George a look and then continued back to camp. George looked towards me, and spit on the ground as a sign of disgust. He then followed the rest.

"This will indeed be a rough day." I told myself aloud.


	6. Chapter VI: Disguise

**_I've noticed people have begun to follow and favorite this story. Though for that, I would really enjoy it if you guys could review on my story._**

 **Chapter VI: Disguise**

 **—()—Carter's POV—()—**

I watched as my team left the scene. They seemed so willing, especially Siena in which seemed strange. I walked over to her broken assault rifle as look at the hologram. It was shattered but I could see that I had fired smack in the middle as if a bullseye on a target.

I was confused on why she had let me go, despite her thinking that I know the whereabouts of myself.

I turned back around and began heading in the opposite direction of my team.

Though I wanted some peace, I was thinking of going somewhere that I didn't have to deal with people though that thought was quickly diminished as Covenant began swarming around me.

The golden covenant elite began yelling at me and its teammates, I didn't know what it was saying. It came over to me and said something as if a direct order and then knocked me out with its elbow.

I woke up about...I actually don't know how long after I was knocked out. I must've lost track of time or something. I looked around, it was unfamiliar territory that I'm currently in. The walls were alien and were a bit purple. My memory started coming back to me and I realized that I'm on a covenant ship, though I didn't know what kind.

An elite came over with a syringe and I was about to get up and stop it but I was held down by two other elites in which seemed to have double my strength apparently.

The one with the syringe stuck it in my head and I could see little light blue particles going from the stylings into my head. The feeling wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't pleasant either. It was...strange. A strange feeling to have extra liquid go inside your head. Then again, I don't know my own anatomy at the moment.

The one with the syringe finished and took out the syringe. I felt dizzy, like I was about to puke and did so.

"Good, the side-effects have already arrived. That means it's working." The one with the syringe said. I had my eyes closed after puking and was quickly cleaned up with some kind of cloth, it felt like it was designed to clean my mouth in particular.

"Can you understand me?" The one with the syringe said.

"I can understand you. I doubt you'll understand me though." I said. It took me a second to realize that I can now understand what I was saying.

"I can understand myself..." I said. I began to smile in joy.

"Well, at least that's one problem out of the way. What's your name?" The one with the syringe asked.

I looked at him with non-trusting eyes, "My name is Suka." I said. I basically said I was a bitch in Russian.

"Alright, Suka. Nice to meet you." The elite said, laughing a bit. _Did he understand that?_

"How many human languages do you know?" I asked.

"Wait, first what's your name?" I asked before it could answer.

"Ja'kal Tolen." Ja'kal said.

"Figured it would be some kind of weird name." I said.

Ja'kal smiled with his mouth open, "Many. I know many languages. Russian is one of them. Looks like you are what you eat."

I tried to attack him, but was held down still by the two guards.

"Well, I guess you can't even protect yourself." I said. _Why have guards unless you can't defend yourself?_

"I can. I just like taking precautions." Ja'kal said.

"So, when can I go back to the field. Those pesky humans need to die." I said, starting a disguise.

"You're not the first who's intent on killing humans, thinking it'll be easy." Ja'kal said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There's a team of Spartans who escaped. One died though above on their ship. The plague was released. What is making me curious is the fact that you were in close proximity to them. I bet you even made contact but...you _didn't_ attack." Ja'kal said, staring at me. He waved his left hand at the two elites holding me and then they left the room. Now it was just Ja'kal and I.

"I did make contact and had to trick my enemy into thinking I was its ally. It worked fortunately but if I stayed any longer then I would've..." I paused, thinking of my next words wisely.

"Bonded?" Ja'kal finished for me. I hesitated but nodded.

"I see." Ja'kal said and then moved over to the tools area and organized them. He came over to me again.

"So how we're unable to speak the native tongue?" He asked.

"I have no idea. I must've blacked out, woke up and then..." I paused, recalling myself changing. The pain so intense.

"It was...strange. Strange would be the word for it." I continued.

"Well, you seem alright. Let me know if there's anything you need." Ja'kal said with a smile.

"Anything?" I asked with a grin. I was trying to be funny at this point.

"No! Not that anything! Go!" I laughed and began my way out.

"Dirty-minded..." I heard him mutter.

 **_Sorry for such a short post in such a long while. You know how things are with school but I'm not going to complain. I'll have another chapter worked on after posting this one._**


	7. Chapter VII: Oh No

**Chapter VII: Oh No**

 **—()—Carter's POV—**

I walked down what seemed like a corridor. They were purple and had very unique designs but were all the same throughout the ship. It was strange but almost seemed...normal.

Another elite came by and made eye contact with me.

"You. What's your name?" They asked me.

"Suka." I responded.

"Room 28J16 is where you're located." They said before walking off. I opened my mouth to ask something but they walked off unfortunately.

I couldn't down the halls, looking at the doors. I didn't know how big this ship was but seeings as I was looking at a door with weird alien symbols in which shifted into letters that I could read...it was pretty sophisticated. The door read, "06D94"

This could mean I would be walking for hours before finding my room. I found myself needing to use to the restroom as well but hey, probably piss myself before finding even that. Should probably piss myself right here and now just to get it over with.

Though I'm not disgusting so I won't do that. I continued my way down the halls and bumped into another elite so turned onto a corner and didn't see me.

"Oh, sorry." The elite said. I smiled.

"It's alright." I said and the elite bowed slightly and continued on.

I watched the elite walk off. Am I royalty?

This was already strange, now it's weird. I finally came upon my door in which seemed like forever but was actually ten minutes.

I didn't know how to open the door if there even was one. I began banging on the door with my first but then a purple, holographic interface popped up in front of me in which seemed to be projecting from a tiny, little, bubble-like camera of some sort. It was obviously foreign to me. The interface showed an image, alike to a biometric scam in which required your hand to identify you. I placed my right hand on the interface and a tube-like machine began flowing out of the wall and then jabbed the top of my wrist. I instantly ripped back my hand and rubbed it as pain went throughout it. The tube went back inside where it came from. I didn't even know where it came from, as if it came out of thin air or something.

The door to the room opened and I entered it with the door closing behind me. The room was pretty compact but had basic living arrangements. It had an oversized bed, obviously because of the species I am now. The being at the end of the room at a horizontal angle and going from left to right against the wall. There was a pantry of some sorts besides it but in the wall. There was a counter and a chair as well but the chair was...levitating.

I sat down on the bed. I could feel the soft material used to create them. Everything in the room was organized and clean. I noticed a closet in a wall over by the door but to the left of it when I was on the bed. I stood up and walked over to it. I pulled on the door handle but then another holographic interface appeared with a jumped. Looks like I needed a combination to get inside. I didnt even know what was on the other side of the door.

I heard a banging on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked aloud.

"Its me! Ja'kal?" Ja'kal said through the door. I looked for a way to open the door. My attempts failed me.

"Gonna let me in?" Ja'kal asked with a laugh. His humor is upsetting me.

"If I knew how to, then yes." I said with a smile.

"Override, door 28J16. Medical Officer Ja'kal." Ja'kal said. The door opened I ke magic.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"I have override access on everyone's room." Jackal said as he stepped inside.

"How'd you find the room so fast?" I asked.

"Your room is literally the opposite side of the hallway from where we met." Jackal said and burst out laughing. I felt completely dumbfounded.

"Perfect. I dont even know how to navigate this stupid ship." I said out of frustration.

"I'd be surprised if you did." Ja'kal said with a smile.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Well, because you're human." Ja'kal said while bumping his elbow on my arm with friendly intent. My face went into a hard look, a frown as it were. He knows?!


	8. Chapter VIII: Regrets

_**Sorry for that loooong delay. Hope you'll forgive me ;)**_

 **Chapter VIII: Regrets**

I ran to the door and opened it, looking to the left and then the right. No one in sight, thankfully. I then closed the door and stared straight at the smiling elite.

"How do you know?!" I shouted-ish. It was more of a shouting-whisper to not being any attention towards me or Ja'Kal.

Ja'Kal had crossed his arms and frowned at me, "It was pretty obvious. Especially with the fact that I keep getting random elites coming to be med-bay, confused about where they are and why they can't understand themself of others.

My eyes widened, I didn't know there were others.

"There are others?" I asked, curious. I wanted to know where I could find them.

"Oh, don't you think that you can find them. You probably will but won't be really that helpful to them anymore." Ja'Kal said, a smirk growing slowly on his face.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"They're already dead. The poison that turns you into an elite wasn't perfected, so they kept dying. They never decided to perfect it, so it wa better to both shame them and then have them die. The higher ups decided it was already the perfect disease." He explained. My mind was boggled. If that means they are dead, then...my fate is already sealed.

"How long do I have?" I asked, I wanted to know at least how much time I have left.

Ja'Kal began counting on his fingers in which only brought a frown in which emerged from my face.

"I'd say about...a-" Ja'Kal was interrupted.

I didn't know how or why, but what happened next felt like an earthquake. The entire ship it seemed like was shaking around violently. I fell to the ground with a thud. Ja'Kal however had hit his head against what looked like a shelf and then fell to the ground with a thud. The shaking stopped after a couple moments and I crawled slowly, aching. I managed to reach Ja'Kal to see his injuries. He was definitely unconscious. I didn't know how to check his pulse so I was just going to hope he wasn't dead.

I stood up, my arm in which I used to support myself up instantly gave away and I fell back against the ground in pain. I heard gunshots, it must be UNSC. They probably sent out a team to infiltrate the covenant ship. I stood up, holding my alarm in place. It was most likely dislocated. I moved to the counter in my room and pressed my arm against it while kneeling down. I then pressed hard and jabbed up arm upwards, causing a quick but unpleasant shock of wave from my arm. Despite so much training, this body hadn't been trained to deal with pain.

I got up, opening the door to look outside. I could hear gunfire but I can't see the source. I looked back to Ja'Kal, he was still unconscious. At least, I think he is. I sighed and went to the closet, opening it. I grabbed my sniper and loaded some ammo. I then grabbed what looked like a blue grenade and pocketed it. I think I knew what it was but I wasn't too sure on how to use it.

I looked back to Ja'Kal once more before leaving and racing down the hall. I come across two elites who looked strangely identical to me. They had full armor on along with energy swords. There were some jackals and grunts running down the hall to where the gunfire was coming from. The covenant around me didn't doubt that I was one of them. I quickly made the decision between getting out and saved by UNSC or I could stay...and figure it out from there. I placed my sniper in its sheath on my back and then walked into the armory that the two armored elite look-alikes were guarding. I was let by and I grabbed a deactivated energy sword.

I walked out and gripped the energy sword, feeling the energy go through my arm. I attempted to activate it but failed. I tried for a while until I seemed to gain some attention from one of the guards who asked me, "You need help there?" The two then started laughing.

"I must've forgot. Maybe it has malfunctioned?" I asked.

One of the guards deactivated their energy sword and took mine, turning it on with what looked like ease.

They laughed, "Maybe your years of training took its toll on you."

They gave me my energy sword back after deactivating it and continued guarding the armory. The two looked too serious and I mentally laughed at them.

I raced on through the detailed, purple halls of what felt like a covenant warship of some kind. I was heading towards the source of gunshots in which seemed to only increase in quantity. As if the battle was growing more intense by the second. The sounds grew louder and louder as I turned onto corners until I came face to face with Siena who I by instinct swung my energy sword but only the handle of it. At this moment, the only thought I had in my head was me hoping that the energy sword didn't activate. Unfortunately for me, I could see it slowly growing so as to injure Siena. The swung felt strong and obviously very violent. I wish I could stop myself at this moment. Until a bullet flew and hit the handle of my energy sword, causing it to fly right out of my hand. I held my hand tightly, feeling the pain as the bullet had only bounced off and went straight through one of my fingers.

During all this, Siena was frozen solid like a statue, unable to react. She looked as if her mind was boggled. As I was going to grab my energy sword, a bullet came flying, hitting me in the abdomen. I quickly realized that I had no shields and no armor to protect me. I fell to ground in agony, the bullet hadn't left and was moving around as I did so I attempted to keep myself still. Sam and George raced over and targeted my skull but didn't fire.

"You okay, Siena?" Sam asked, glancing to her and then me. Siena snapped back to reality and then nodded slightly, looking at me.

"Continue on, I'll handle this one." Siena said, hesitation seemed to come over Sam and George. I had no idea where Horice was. I didn't see him and my primary concern wasn't about him.

"Siena-" Sam said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm good, Sam. Really, I am." Siena said. Sam looked to George and nodded before they ran off, continuing to kill the covenant who stood in their way. I had no idea ofobjective and still don't.

Siena then looked at me, I could feel her glare through that helmet. She bent her knees to take a good look at me. I turned my head to look at her. Our eyes met and looked like she was thinking, thinking of what to do next.

"I don't know how or why you're here. I do know one thing though; this place is going to blow so I suggest you make a break for it before I come back and kill you." Siena said, I could feel some hesitation in her voice but her intentions felt true. She stood up and walked away from me to meet up with her team.

Siena stopped in her tracks however, cocking her head to the left, barely looking at me. Before comtinuing on, she said, "It's what Carter would want."

 _ **What shall I do for the next chapter? What do you guys want to see unveil in the future? Let me know in the comments!**_


End file.
